


halloween

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "People are staring."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 41





	halloween

Alec walked towards the block where he and his family had decided to meet. It was Halloween night, which meant a hike in demon attacks, which meant longer patrols for Shadowhunters. And even if he wasn't on patrol himself, the life of the Consul wasn't any less busier.

He turned the corner to the block; they had decided to meet in front of their favourite coffee shop, from where they would go to the Institute. He had no idea what the plan after that was. It hadn't been long since the formation of the Clave-in-exile, and they were still rebuilding everything. 

Alec felt guilty of not being able to give as much time to his family, though they had all reassured him countless times that it was okay. But more than guilt was how much he missed them; missed spending time with them. 

His pace slowed down when he spotted his family on the sidewalk, first, his husband, and then his kids. He felt immediately relieved at the sight of them and smiled to himself as he walked up to them. He could hear Magnus and Max's giggles while he saw Rafe roll his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. 

As he almost reached them, he stopped short and stared. "Uh, what is going on here?" 

Magnus beamed as he pressed a quick kiss to Alec's lips and replied, "Why, of course, it's Halloween, darling." 

"I know. I mean, what are you wearing?" 

Magnus smirked and cheekily said, "Hm, just my costume." 

Alec smiled a little. "You're a pirate?" 

It wasn't Magnus who replied, but Rafe, who said, "Obviously."

Alec looked at his son then, who did not seem to be dressed up for Halloween at all. "And where's your costume?" he said with a nod towards Rafe's outfit. 

"I'm wearing it." 

Alec stared at him. 

"I'm dressed as you," said Rafe. 

That is when Alec noticed that Rafe was actually wearing one of his very old sweaters; it was an extremely faded grey colour with way too many holes in it. Alec was sure it was way too big for a five year old, but it seemed to fit Rafe perfectly; Magnus had probably shrunk it to his size. He had no idea where he even found it. Probably with his Papa and Grandma's help. He shook his head and ruffled Rafe's hair. 

He felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Max asking him to be picked up. He smiled and picked his son up into his arms and said, "Let me guess. You're dressed as a... bat?" 

Max shook and his. "I'm _Batman_ ," he said proudly, which made Alec smile. 

"Of course you are, my little sunshine," Alec said as he pressed a kiss to his son's cheek. He turned to Magnus, "People are staring, you know." 

"It's Halloween, Alexander. Loosen up a little." 

Well, Alec couldn't disagree to that. 

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
